Episodes of Animaniacs
by Danielle Domain
Summary: Two chapters are one episode unless I'm doing a movie which will be 4 chapters then. Please read and review also it's better than summary. A voting poll, so read it at the last chapter.
1. first episode part 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything except the plot. I also don't own any of the famous people that I'm about to use, and sorry if I offend anyone, it's just humor. I also do not owe the theme songs, but the other songs that I make up is, and two lines of verse is mine.

A/N: every two chapter is one episode.

* * *

Theme song:

It's time for Animaniacs

And we're zany to the max

So just sit back and relax

You'll laugh 'til you collapse

We're animan-iacs

Come join the warners brothers

And the Warner sister, Dot

Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot

They lock us in the tower

Whenever we get caught

But we break loose and vamoose

And now you know the plot

We're animaniacs

Dot is cute and Yakko yaks

Wakko packs away the snacks

While the people laugh

We're Animaniacs

Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe

Good Feathers flocks together, Slappy whacks 'em with her purse

Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings a verse

The writers flipped we have no script why bother to rehearse

We're animaniacs

We have pay or play contracts

We're zany to the max

There's baloney in our slacks

We're animany

Totally insaney

With our crazy

Animaniacs

Those are the facts.

* * *

_Season 6 episode 1_ Title: Try to Keep Cool

In a mansion full of paintings, we see an older man by the name of Michelangelo Pistoletto. "Hmmm, I need some artists to help with my new project." Said Michelangelo while the door bell keeps ringing driving him insane. "I'm coming!" Yelled Michelangelo while going to the door and opening it, only to find no one there. Michelangelo slammed the door closed and turned around only to find three toons there standing in front of him looking up at him and smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Asked Michelangelo while pushing pass them to get to one of his paintings.

"Well, who are you?" Asked Yakko while his siblings ran on different sides of the room where some paintings are still wet and ruined some of them by stepping on them with steamrollers as their feet making Michelangelo screamed a little as he turned around and walked up towards Yakko looking a little angry. Michelangelo grabbed Yakko tightly around his body so he can pull Yakko towards him.

"Im- wait a minute I ask you first" said Michelangelo still tightly holding him up to his face. "Um, you might need a breath mint" said Yakko as he loosen a hand to hold his nose, while moving his head away from Michelangelo face.

"Why you!" Yelled Michelangelo now strangling Yakko but it's not doing much though only making Yakko yawn loudly which made his other siblings yawn loudly. Wakko walked over to a painting and took a large bite out of it. "Yummy!" Said Wakko rubbing his stomach and burping loudly which made all the glasses Michelangelo have break. Yakko and Dot gave Wakko a thumbs up making Wakko bow all the way down to the floor, hitting his head off the ground. Wakko finished bowing after the five minutes was over.

"We're the Warner brothers" said Wakko and Yakko at the same time with Yakko having his arm around Wakko's shoulders and Michelangelo looked at his own hands in surprise then at Yakko, and then back to his hands. Michelangelo realized that he is squeezing a bear, who got angry and used a mallet to hit Michelangelo on the head, making Michelangelo let go of the bear as he went down on the ground in pain.

"And I'm the Warner sister, Dot" said Dot showing huge cute eyes at him as he got up off the ground while rubbing his head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michelangelo Pistoletto" said Michelangelo introducing himself to them, but Yakko narrowed his eyes at him with his siblings following suit and crossing their arms at the same time.

"You're who?" Asked Yakko while he started shaking a finger at him while his siblings and him started shaking their heads. "I'm Michelangelo Pistoletto" said Michelangelo reintroducing himself but this time with a bow but not hitting his head like Wakko. "Ehhh, sibs, I think he need his mouth wash" said Yakko while Wakko took out a large bar of soap and used it on Michelangelo mouth by opening it largely and rubbed Michelangelo mouth with some soap coming out of it.

Michelangelo spit the soap out of his mouth while the three of them smiled innocently up at him. "Why did you do that?" Asked Michelangelo while the siblings shrugged their shoulders at him. "Because the author that's writing this wants her words to be over a thousand" said Yakko.

"But you didn't have to soap me though all I said was Michelangelo Pistoletto" said Michelangelo while Wakko pulled a lever but the anvil didn't fall down on top of Michelangelo. "Hmmmm, it's broken" said Wakko as he pulled the lever up and down. Dot went to an entrance where the anvil suppose to come from going off screen to fix it. "Mwah goodnight everybody" said Yakko going in front of everybody and blowed a kiss to the readers.

"Ok, it's fix" said Dot while Wakko gave it a try and a anvil came out of nowhere hitting Wakko in the head making the other siblings cringe away but it did not seem to affect Wakko that much as he pulled the lever down again with his tongue sticking out. Yakko saw the shadow of the anvil that's going to hit him but put Michelangelo in his place instead, making Michelangelo get hit with it and fell through the floors.

"Well, sibs, we're done here" said Yakko while the three of them picked up their suitcases and left the mansion. "Oh yeah I almost forgot" said Wakko pushing a button on his remote towards the mansion making a wrecking ball come out of nowhere hitting it and it made the mansion fall apart.

"So do you think she got over one thousand words Yakko" said Dot as they walked towards the sunset. "I'm not sure but let's hope she gets whatever she wanted." Said Yakko as they now look like shadows in the sunset. "You mean reviews?" Asked Wakko as they continued on. "Yep, now the readers and the author should check back to that Michelangelo fella" said Yakko while pulling the scene with the destroyed mansion out of nowhere.

With Michelangelo, he moved his head above the rubble and spit some out. "Now what am I going to do?" Asked Michelangelo to himself but notice one of his painting and moved over to it. "What a magnificent job they did" said Michelangelo to himself or to the readers from a picture that was from the Warner siblings feet when they made a mess of a painting and holding it up so he can clearly see it. Also, you know what I give up you can decide who he talking to while throwing the hands up in the air and leaving.

* * *

**Please read and review. Also I'm doing a poll on my profile page check it out and I hope you like the first part of the first episode. We're also ignoring the movie "Wakko Wish" as it wouldn't fit in my story.**


	2. first episode last part

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything except the plot. I also don't own any of the famous people that I'm about to use, and sorry if I offend anyone, it's just humor. I also do not owe the theme songs, but the other songs that I make up is.

A/N: every two chapter is one episode.

* * *

It's time for another Good Idea Bad Idea.

**Good Idea:** "Walking a dog in the park" said the narrator. Showing Mr. Skullhead walking a dog in the park while waving to other people that walked by with their own dogs.

**Bad Idea: **"Walking an alligator in the park" said the narrator. Showing Mr. Skullhead walking a alligator in the park while waving to other people who all ran away from him with their dogs. The alligator turned to faced Mr. Skullhead and ate him whole.

** The End**

* * *

** Warners:**

She's a cranky old critter,

She bitter, we warned ya.

She lives in a treehouse

In Burbank, California

Along with her nephew

He says "Spew!"

He's cheerful

Then his aunt start to rant

She give an earful!

She's grumpy, he's happy,

It's generation, gappy.

Take a whirl with the squirrels,

Skippy and Slappy!

**Slappy:**

_Ah, put a sock in it!_

**Skippy:**

That's my...

**Skippy and Warners:**

Aunt Slappy!

* * *

In the treehouse we can clearly see Slappy watching tv while drinking diet coke. "Hey, I don't have anything better to do" said Slappy to us readers, facing us while sipping her drink and turning back to face her tv.

Just then Skippy barge through the door, carrying huge rockets on both of his shoulders somehow in the treehouse. "Hey, Skippy what do you got there?" Asked Slappy wanting something to do besides watching tv but not really interested in what Skippy was doing.

"Oh, I'm gonna use rockets to destroy a rival of mine house down." Said Skippy existing the room with the long rockets that's taking forever to disappeared through the door but finally it disappeared through the door. "Heh, he's not my kid, what can I do?" Asked Slappy while again turned towards us and shrugged her shoulders.

Skippy entered the room again only to grabbed a oil can that's by a table. "Hey Aunt Slappy where do you put the matches?" Asked Skippy while Slappy just pointed to the fireplace and Skippy grabbed them, existing the room again. Slappy stood up cracking her back and grabbing her cane that was leaning against her chair. "I better see what the kid is doing since its better than sitting around here all day" said Slappy talking to us while walking to the door her nephew existed from.

She opened the door and walked inside the room that is dark. "Hmmmm, it needs lights in here." Said Slappy while she found the light switch and turned it on. The room was huge it have a lot of big vehicles, experiments, and weapons. The Warner brothers stopped for a second to stare at the huge room but Dot grabbed her brothers and they continue to run from Ralph.

"Hey, Aunt Slappy" said Skippy while running towards her and giving her hug which she does not return. "So, kid, you can count me in just don't do anything nasty. Oh, who am I kidding, I would still do something nasty because it would be better than sitting in front of the tv all day." Said Slappy as Skippy let go and grabbed his aunt's hand to pull her along.

"So what do you think?" Asked Skippy showing her the big rockets. "I think we can do better." Said Slappy while walking closer to the rockets. "How so Aunt Slappy?" Asked Skippy curious as to what she had in mind.

"First, before I tell you, what did this person do?" Asked Slappy while knocking on the rockets. "He bullied a friend of mine." Said Skippy while looking downwards. "Oh,well, in that case, let's go" said Slappy while Skippy carried the huge rockets on both his shoulders. While they are on their way to the bully house, Skippy have to stopped and take a few breaks.

Finally they arrived behind a huge bush that hides the both of them and in front of the bully's house. "Now Skippy, this is what you gotta do." Said Slappy while whispering her plan to her nephew. A few minutes later the two rockets are on one side each of the bully's house.

"This is my favorite part" said Slappy while holding out a remote with a big red button on it for Skippy to press it which he did gladly, watching as the house flew into outer space. The two of them laughed hard until 10 minutes later, Slappy decided it's time to go back and left that area.

While they are walking back to their place, they walked pass Pinky and the Brain as they had a blueprint out to look at it. "Hey I wonder what happened to them" said Skippy curious about it. "Who knows the author can answer that." Said Slappy as they arrived to their place and slamming the door behind her.

Cut to two people existing their house and screamed as they realized their not on earth but on Mars. Marvin the Martian walked up towards the two of them. "Greetings earth people" said Marvin while the mother and the bully screamed again and fainted.

* * *

**WHEEL OF MORALITY:**

The Warners ran through the park but skidded to a stop. "It's that time again" said Yakko to his two siblings. "To count the stars" said Wakko guessing at what they are going to do now. "To sing while brushing your hair." Said Dot also guessing.

"No. It's time to learn the day's lesson. And to find out what it is, we turn to..." Said Yakko pulling it onscreen so that us readers can see it but there's something different on it as it shows a movie film logo on it. "The Wheel of Morality." Said Yakko spinning it. "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson we should learn." Said Yakko and it stopped landing on the movie film logo. "Well, there's no lesson but we get to see a preview of the movie which some parts might not be in it. "Said Yakko as the siblings pulled up four chairs.

"Also joining us is Slappy the Squirrel" said Dot while Slappy went to take a seat as suddenly they are hearing clapping making the three Warners looked around while staying seated because they also heard the clapping.

"Hey would you guys stay focus. The movie is about to start" said Slappy taking out a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and starts to eat them. The Warners looked forward as the film started.

_MOVIE PREVIEW_

_"Nooo" shouted what sounded like Yakko said off screen._

_Next Scene:_

_"Jump, i'll catch you." Said Yakko onscreen and on top of a train trying to get Dot to jump off her part of the train and into his arms as her part of the train is losing momentum as the thing that connects to the other parts is starting to come loose._

_Next Scene:_

_"I can't stand you, why do he always pick your side of the story" said one of the Warner brothers._

_Next Scene:_

_"You'll be my big brother that I never had before" said a girl's voice in the shadows of a room._

_The screen faded to black._

_END MOVIE PREVIEW_

"So what do you think?" Asked Yakko while the siblings and him is in a white room. "Some of them won't be in the movie" said Dot as Slappy opened the door to the white room. "So this is where you went" said Slappy as the others turned to face her. "How did you find us?" Asked Wakko sticking his tongue out. "Oh, I got people meaning the audience telling me, but what this I hear not putting some of these stuff in it" said Slappy crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know but it probably won't work with the movie or something" said Yakko looking confused.

"Well, I say let the readers decide the tie breaker, if they want the stuff that they just read to be in it and if the author should or shouldn't put it in the movie" said Slappy as Wakko came on her side as if to agree with her while Dot went on Yakko's side.

"Okay you're on but we have to have more than two reviews to vote." Said Yakko as he walked out of the white room closing the door.

"Also you can vote as many times as you want but with a different name every time." Said Dot acting all cute and left the white room, leaving only Slappy and Wakko in the room.

"It ends after Valentine Day day" said Slappy leaving the room with only Wakko left.

"If you like us, don't forget to subscribe" said Wakko and Dot entered the room again, looking a little mad.

"We're not on YouTube, Wakko. We're on fanfiction" said Dot dragging Wakko out of the room with his arm.

"Oh, then never mind." Said Wakko as the door to the white room closed behind him and faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Also I'm doing a poll on my profile page check it out and I hope you like the last part of the first episode. We're also ignoring the movie "Wakko Wish" as it wouldn't fit in my story.

So like they said if you want or don't want the stuff to in the movie then vote in the review section. Just type 1 if you want it to be in the movie, or type 2 if you don't want it to be in the movie.


	3. Voting Poll

**Anyone who have miss one of my stories get to see them back in action, but your going to have vote for 3 and whichever 3 gets the most votes, will get a chapter in. For example, for January I will write a chapter for the top three votes that were cast in December. But I'm not going to tell when you will get it in January. On my profile.**


End file.
